Welcome to Fairy Tail!
by Chaya-Love1998
Summary: Arisa Sonoda left her home to join Fairy Tail Guild. She finally joined Fairy Tail but chosen to be a representative for Fairy Tail in the alliance formed to defeat Oracion Seis. Will Arisa be able to defeat Oracion Seis with her teamates? Or will she fail? BASED ON SEASON 2 OF FAIRY TAIL! WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!


_Welcome To Fairy Tail!_

_Allied Forces, Assemble_

_Chapter 1_

"I'm finally here! Ahh!" a young girl with brown wavy hair said. She was wore a orange tank top, a floral skirt, a white-blue jean jacket, a cute belt and high heel black ankle boots. _So this is the Fairy Tail Guild. _

Oh! Forgot to introduce myself! I'm Arisa Sonoda! I'm 16-years old. My friends call me Risa. I entered the guild with total confidence. "Um excuse me? Do you know who I have to talk to if I want to join this guild?" I asked with a polite smile.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail? What's your name?" a small old man asked. "I'm Arisa Sonoda. Nice to meet you!" I said with a friendly smile. "What are your abilities?" the old man asked. "Attack, supporting, healing & locating spells" I said with a smile. "You can join. I'm Makarov but everyone calls me the master" the old man said. A really pretty girl came up to me. "Hi I'm Mirajane. Where would you like your Fairy Tail stamp?" Mirajane asked me. "Um on the back of my right shoulder" I said awkwardly.

Everyone was gathered at middle of the guild while Mirajane was talking about the dark guilds. I was standing awkwardly in the back listening to the story as it seems no one has notice me yet. The old man came out suddenly saying we're going to attack the Oracion Seis guild. Everyone was shocked by the old man's words. The master then said we will be having an alliance with the Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Caitshelter to defeat the Oracion Seis. It turns out I got pick to be in the alliance even though I just joined.

Seriously, does fate hate me? "Wait, why am I participating in this again?!" the blonde girl said. "This is no picnic for me either. Stop complaining" the guy with black hair said. The pink haired guy looked sick. "The master chose us. We should be honored" the girl with red hair and armor said. It's amazing how they still haven't noticed me. Am I invisible or something? "It's the usual gang" the blonde girl said. "Isn't that a good thing? It's the first time we're working with other guilds. Teamwork is important" the girl with red hair said.

"Hey wait a minute. Who are you?" the blonde girl asked finally noticing me. "Finally someone notices me. I'm Arisa Sonoda but you can call me Risa. I just joined Fairy Tail today" I said with a friendly smile. "Well I'm Lucy" Lucy said with a smile. "I'm Gray" Gray said. "I'm Erza" Erza said. Oh! And this is Natsu" Lucy said pointing to the guy who didn't look so good. "Nice to meet you all" I said with a cheerful smile.

We finally arrived at the meeting place. We walked into the mansion to find it super creepy. I heard people singing and looked around. I look in front of me to see three guys. "We are the representatives chosen from Blue Pegasus, Trimens" the three guys said synchronizing. "Hibiki of the Hundred Nights, Eve of the Holy Night, Ren of the Silent Night" they introduced themselves respectively. Such flirts.

"So cool" Lucy said totally awed by them. Seriously Lucy Seriously?! They were seriously flirting with Lucy and Erza. Lucky they didn't noticed me in the background. They were seriously sparkling. Sparkling! Lucy and Erza were sweat dropping. Suddenly another creeper came down the stairs. Erza looked scared of the so called Ichiya. He ran towards me and Erza. The both of us kicked him away from us.

Suddenly, a fight started but was interrupted by the so called Lyon and Shelly. Everyone was starting to fight again but was interrupted by so called Jura-san. A little girl with blue hair came running in and tripped. She stood up and introduced herself as Wendy from Caitshelter. Everyone was surprised by how small and young she is.

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I promise to write a longer one next time. :D


End file.
